


the world is changing

by petrichorperennials



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Breakup, Other, and I do this, breakups??, im so sorry honestly, its my first reader insert fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorperennials/pseuds/petrichorperennials
Summary: You have seen the reports. A masked man by the name of Reaper walks the streets, and chaos follows in his wake.You and her could never have been on the same side, and you knew that.You wish it didn't have to hurt this much.





	the world is changing

**Author's Note:**

> ha   
> ha   
> i want death  
> why am i so inclined to write angst literally my first ever character/reader and i do this why 
> 
> enjoy

You leaned against the railing of the balcony. You had left the door leading back inside your apartment open, and you could faintly hear the sound of your speaker playing music.   
It was late, and you had decided to stand and watch the moon and stars.   
Glancing down at the beautiful cityscape of paris, you couldn't help but think of your girlfriend.   
Amélie. A tall, slender woman of intimidating presence. She had been kind to you the whole time you had known her.   
But you knew the world was changing.   
You looked at the object you had been holding in your hands- a jacket. It was a pale blue, with green accents, and the Overwatch symbol on the back.   
Amélie had different views of the world than you. Different experiences. You had seen in the news the appearance of a man named Reaper, and the chaos that followed him.   
You already had on much of your old uniform, it was something you had still worn often since Overwatch had disbanded. The jacket, however, you had been forced to put in the back of your closet, the symbol on the back now simply identifying you as a relic of a time past. You couldn't live like that.   
Suddenly, you became aware of footsteps behind you. You didn’t turn to face the person behind.   
“(Y/N)?” You let out a sigh. Amélie walked to stand next to you on the balcony, catching sight of the jacket in your hands. Her brow furrowed, and she looked out across the city.   
“The world is changing, chérie. I suppose I always knew we wouldn't be on the same side when it did.” You smiled bitterly, and looked over at her.   
“I wish we could be, Amélie. But I know that Reaper only wishes to bring darkness. And I guess old habits die hard, because I can't let that happen.”   
“I know.” There was a moment of silence.   
“Maybe, when this is all over, if we're both still alive, we could talk again?” Amélie spoke quietly, almost as though she was afraid someone would hear.   
“Maybe.” You reached over with one hand and put it over hers for a moment. There were tears in your eyes, and when you looked at her you could see she was almost there too.   
You both pulled away from each other, and you looked down at the jacket one more time before putting it on quickly. Amélie’s jaw set, and she watched you as you walked into the apartment to grab your weapon from where you had left it on the counter. Your weapon was a short sword, glowing a dim blue, which could slice through even diamond with its sharpness.   
As you sheathed the short sword and put on a pair of fingerless gloves, you heard Amélie speak again.   
“So you're just leaving?” You looked back at her for only a moment, and then moved towards the door.   
“The world is changing. I'll see you on the battlefield, widowmaker.”


End file.
